Botanical classification: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99.
The present invention constitutes a new and distinct variety of garden rose plant which originated from a controlled crossing between the female parent, an unnamed seedling, and the male pollen parent xe2x80x98POULducexe2x80x99, described and illustrated in U.S. Plant patent application No. 10/237,266 dated Sep. 4, 2002 now abandoned. The two parents were crossed during the summer of 1993 and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark. The new variety is named xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99.
The new variety may be distinguished from its unnamed female seed parent, by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While the seed parent has mild fragrance, xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 has a very strong fragrance.
2. While the seed parent has a Yellow-Green flower bud color, the same of xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 is White with light pink intonations.
3. While the seed parent has few petaloids, xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 has many.
The new variety may be distinguished from its male pollen parent, xe2x80x98POULducexe2x80x99 by the following combination of characteristics:
1. While xe2x80x98POULducexe2x80x99 has an open flower color of Yellow Group 3C-4D, the same of xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 is White Group 155B.
2. xe2x80x98POULducexe2x80x99 has an open flower diameter of 100 to 130 mm. The flower diameter of xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 is 80 mm.
3. The pollen parent has 50 to 65 flower petals. xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 has only 25 to 30 petals.
The objective of the hybridization of this rose variety was to create a new and distinct variety for garden use with unique qualities, such as:
1. Uniform and abundant white to light pink flowers;
2. Vigorous, but compact growth when propagated both as a budded rose and on its own roots;
3. Disease resistance;
4. Exceptional fragrance.
This combination of qualities is not present in previously available commercial cultivars of this type, known to the inventors, and distinguish xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 from all other varieties of which we are aware.
As part of their rose development program, L. Pernille Olesen and Mogens N. Olesen germinated the seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during winter of 1993 and conducted evaluations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Fredensborg, Denmark.
xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 was selected in the spring 1994 by the inventors as a single plant from the progeny of the aforementioned hybridization.
Asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 by traditional budding and rooted cuttings was first done by L. Pernille and Mogens N. Olesen in their nursery in Fredensborg, Denmark in July, 1994. This initial and other subsequent asexual propagations conducted in controlled environments has demonstrated that the characteristics of xe2x80x98POULht001xe2x80x99 are true to type and are transmitted from one generation to the next.